His Girl
by ACDC4913
Summary: Severus and Lily are friends, but she gets all weepy and he gets uncomfortable...you'll see. Might be pg 13 in later chap.s
1. Default Chapter

This is sorta dumb, I guess. I dunno. But...It could be considered cute. I won't continue unless I get a few reviews, cause I'm tired of not getting reviews, lol. I review all of you!! So please. Hehehe. Have fun!!  
  
Lying silently on his back, breathlessly, Severus looked up, slightly surprised to find Lily Evans pushing James Potter.  
  
"Leave Severus alone!" Clearly immensely livid, Lily shouted quite loudly.  
  
"Why should I?" James snapped right back, just as fiercely. Shooting an icy glare at Severus, he scowled greatly and continued. "He took my girl away from me."  
  
" YOUR GIRL?? You do not own me, I am not your girl, and I never was! And, no, Severus is not the reason!"  
  
" Than what is, Lily?!"  
  
" I am not going to date you because you are a conceited, ridiculous, annoying, malicious boy who thinks he has the right to call me his girl! Leave me, AND Severus, ALONE!!" James looked around the two to find a crowd of students, mainly 6th and 7th years, watching, some amused, some frightened. He felt his cheeks instantly flush with humiliation and anger. 'How could I like her in the first place?' He thought. Turning his back to Lily, he trudged off, pushing people out of his way.  
  
After muttering certain hateful things under her breath, Lily turned her attention back to Severus, who by now regained his posture. Smiling sympathetically at him, she made her way closer, but came to an abrupt stop as Severus spoke.  
  
" No, don't come closer, Lily. I'm fine, you can leave now," Severus grumbled through gritted teeth, obviously not happy with her, and what she had just done.  
  
" What? Severus, I just- - just helped..."  
"You just did something I could have managed on my own, Lily. Now, please, leave now. It's fine, go." He tried sounding polite, but everybody around could tell inside he was boiling with anger and rage.  
  
" Oh...ok..." Lily frowned slightly, her voice full of hurt and still a little anger.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus tossed restlessly in his soft, old bed. He could not sleep because of the incident earlier that day. In front of at least thirty students, Lily Evans yelled at and stopped James Potter from hexing - or trying to hex - him, not giving Severus a chance to fight for himself, making it seem as if he was not able to. He knew Lily thought this, of course; otherwise she wouldn't have stepped in, trying to save him from the embarrassment. Instead, she cause him even more. He muttered softly, telling himself he could win a fight with James any day. Deep down inside, he knew this was not true, but he liked telling himself, and others, it was.  
  
Yes, he had always had feelings for Lily to some extent, but he could not get over what she had just done. What she always did whenever James tried to pick a fight. It hurt his ego greatly, and he couldn't take it. She was a very attractive girl, with long, curly dark-red hair and bright, shining green eyes, and was so very sweet, but she made Severus terribly mad sometimes.  
  
Turning on his back, Severus pushed all thoughts of James, Lily, and that incident aside, and closed his tired eyes. Sleep came easily to him.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Severus opened one eye, looking around the Slytherin boys' dormitory, and found it completely empty. 'Ugghh, I'm late for breakfast again', he thought, annoyed with himself. Lately he had been sleeping in, often missing all of breakfast and barely making it to his first class on time.  
  
Slowly, he dressed in new, fresh-smelling robes, and tucked his somewhat greasy jet-black hair behind his ears. He made his way down to the common room, and out to the corridor that led to the Great Hall, finding Lily sitting silently outside the large portrait.  
  
"Severus! I - I have been...waiting for you. I really think we should talk." She said desperately, looking into his deep, cold eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes...But talk about what?" Severus replied, fully knowing what she wanted to discuss.  
  
"I am pretty damn sure you are aware of what it is...Listen, I am sorry about yesterday, James really made me...angry. Quite angry." She paused for a beat, and blushed slightly. " I am not quite sure why you were upset with me, after all-"  
  
"Not quite sure? NOT QUITE SURE?" Snape suddenly snapped. "In front of TONS of students, you...you made me seem almost unable to fight for myself! Everyone saw you, a silly girl, scare James away, when I, twice your size, couldn't even make him flinch!"  
  
"Severus, he listened to me, and backed off, because he likes me, and does not want me upset! He knows hurting you would...would make me hate h-him even m-more." Lily sniffed, and moved her hand up to her angelic face, wiping away a tear.  
  
" Lily, don't...don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," Severus said, but in an unusual soft voice. Suddenly he was thankful no one was around, because if James found out Lily was crying because of him, James would kill.  
  
"I'm j-just so frustrated, because of James a-and everything else going on. I just have...mixed feelings, and I dunno what t-to do, Severus..." Lily sniffed a little louder, and got up to face Severus. She pressed her face against his chest, and, even though he felt a little awkward, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Mixed feelings...about what?"  
  
"Oh. Er...well, certain things." Last night Severus had been so irritated with Lily, but now, looking into her beautiful eyes, he forgot all about that.  
  
"Certain things I don't feel like sharing at this exact moment." Deciding against pressing the subject further, he sighed and told her he understood. 


	2. Finally Awake

Still a little shocked-but happy-about the physical contact with Lily, Severus had a bright smile plastered on his face all day...until after lunch.  
  
~~ Lunch ~~  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Sirius snarled from a table away, while all his Gyffindor friends stared, obviously hoping a fight would start.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, nothing at all." Severus chirped, the put his nose back into his thick novel, pretending to read, but really thinking about Lily.  
  
"Come on, I know something is up. Why don't you share it with the rest of us?"  
  
"Because, to be honest, you and your Gryffindor friends do not deserve to know." Severus, who was grinning just as much as before, sighed happily. "Now please, let me continue reading."  
  
"What the hell did you just say?" James Potter piped up, obviously angry about the last comment made. Severus ignored his outburst, while slowly everyone else started watching the scene.  
  
"Hey! Talk to me. What did you just say?" No reply.  
  
"Hello? DON"T IGNORE ME!" Still no answer.  
  
"Severus, I think we should have a little chat outside." Getting up, James headed towards the other table. Severus, finally acknowledging James' existence, spoke one simple word.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? No? NO? You do not say 'no' to me! I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!" Looking around wildly after this, James noticed the whole Great Hall was completely silent, and no one stirred, all eyes moving back and forth between Severus and him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I think it would be wise if you took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and left Mr. Snape alone." Professor Dumbledor's voice was calm and quiet, but stern.  
  
"Yes, Pr-professor. Sorry." He squeaked, and walked back to Sirius and his other friends. For the rest of lunch cold, threatening glares were shot at Severus, and he knew something was not quite right. Quickly, twenty minutes before his next class, he gathered his book and bag, and wandered out the door that led to the entrance hall. James and Sirius followed soon after, without Lily, or any teachers, noticing.  
  
"You're not getting away this time, Severus." A voice behind Severus growled, low and menacingly. Quickening his step, he hurried up the red staircase, hoping to reach the Slytherin room before they got closer. Some large, heavy object landed on his back, making him tumble forward, hitting his chin on the cold, hard stair. Sirius flipped Severus over, so they were face to face, and his fist connected with Severus' jaw.  
  
"I... have been...," punch, "waiting for this..." punch, "moment for so long!" Sirius got up, bringing Severus with him, only to throw him down again. Moving to Severus' left, he kicked him in his side, making him groan softly with pain.  
  
Suddenly, after about the fourth kick, they all heard a terrifying sound: A crack. Severus felt as if all the air was rushing out of him, and he gasped at the sharp, unbearable pain in his chest. A look of panic struck James and Sirius' faces. They never meant to cause this much harm...  
  
~~  
  
Severus opened his eyes to find he was in a light, soft-colored room. He could not tell which, though: everything was still a little hazy.  
  
"Ah, you're finally awake, Mr. Snape. You have slept for quite awhile, so you are in a more ideal condition now." 


End file.
